Usagi's Many Men
by pretty moon kitty
Summary: Usagi's love life is in full swing, Andrew's booty is shak'n, and Makoto is dishing out her special brownies...
1. Chapter I

"This can't be right," Usagi looked up from the shadows of the alley to the massive clock tower standing tall and proud across town. It was already past four and Jon told her to meet him at three thirty.  
  
The nervous blonde clutched the long narrow box she was carrying even tighter as a motorcycle roared by somewhere in the distance, "ohhh... I am so not liking this."  
  
It was one thing when she was here with Jon, but alone it was nerve-racking.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing back here?" Usagi spun around to meet the eyes of her favorite coffee shop waiter.  
  
"Andrew! Hi."  
  
The young man shook his head and threw two large bags of trash in the nearby dumpster, "Look kiddo, this is no place to be just hanging out to gather your thoughts."  
  
"I know, I know," Usagi stared off towards the street, "I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Well, do you have to wait right here?" Andrew walked over and put a muscular arm around his petite friend's shoulders, "Come inside and I'll hook you up with a cup of your favorite, jasmine tea."  
  
Usagi's tense body began to relax with the safety of Andrew at her side, but she knew she should protest, "I'll just wait out here a little longer."  
  
"Nope," with one swoop, Usagi was lifted into the arms of her protector and moving towards the back door of the Coffee Cup. "It's not safe back here."  
  
Once inside the kitchen Andrew set Usagi on the ground and pointed to the seating room, "Pick a spot and relax. I'll be out there in a second with your tea."  
  
Usagi just heard and obeyed. She new better than to try and argue with self-proclaimed big brother when his defenses went up. He was really too much sometimes.  
  
She pushed her way through the swinging kitchen door and sauntered over to a luscious black velvet armchair by the window. It would be nice to sit down after walking half way across the city from work and then standing around for nearly an hour.   
  
I wonder why Jon never showed up? Usagi slid off the lid to her sleek white box to reveal a score of fragrant white roses. She lifted the little florist note from the stems of her gift and read it to herself for the 10th time that day.  
  
*** 3:30... behind Coffee Cup  
  
much love, Jon***  
  
"Whatever you say, Jon." Usagi slouched back on the chair. What an exasperating man. She had been seeing the no-show for two months now. With Usagi's demanding life as a court translator and Jon running his own law firm, it was hard to spend quality time together.  
  
The two first met when Usagi was translating for a deaf teenager who had wandered onto off-limits government property. The terrified boy claimed he was trying to escape some bullies that were chasing him and didn't see any restriction signs in the area he was running. The government prosecutors were pushing for the maximum penalty for his trespassing. They had security camera footage of him wandering on the restricted grounds, and since he was there alone with no witnesses to back up his bully story, the case looked hopeless for him. That's when Jon Ito stepped up. It was his associate's case and Jon pulled some all nighters to help out. He discovered old zoning records that showed the government was claiming property that was already privately owned from the 1800's. The old owners had living descendants unaware of their right to the property, and were motivated by Mr.Ito to reclaim their inheritance.  
  
Usagi was smitten with the clever attorney. Not only was Jon a good lawyer, he was a deathly handsome man as well. His naturally bronzed skin, toned body, black hair streaked with gold, deep husky voice, brilliant hazel-green eyes... Usagi moaned out loud.  
  
"Um... is this a bad time?" Andrew stood hovering over his pink faced customer with a white ceramic cup filled to the brim with jasmine tea.  
  
Usagi snapped out of her daydream, "Andrew!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," he set down the cup next to Usagi's box of flowers. "Jon's doing?"  
  
Usagi dropped the note she had been holding inside the box and quickly put the lid on it, "You make it sound like a bad thing. I love roses."  
  
"Don't I know it! Your mother reminds me almost every time I visit."  
  
Usagi laughed, "She'll never give up, you know. She's absolutely infatuated with the idea of you as her son-in-law. You can do no wrong in her eyes."  
  
"That's precisely why I need to find you a boyfriend, Usa," Andrew pushed his finger on the tip of her nose.  
  
Usagi squirmed away from his pestering, "Aren't you forgetting about one Mr.Ito?"  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "You have got to be joking."  
  
"What?" Usa sat up in her chair and looked stubbornly at Andrew's familiar know-it-all expression. "Jon is a good man!"  
  
"A good man, yes," Andrew quickly replied, "but a good man for you?"  
  
Usagi crossed her arms across her black V-neck sweater, "You're worse than my father, I swear."  
  
"Now, now," Andrew wagged his index finger at her, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't be swearing."  
  
He turned around to head back to the kitchen, but Usagi wasn't done, "You know, I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
The waiter just shook his head and kept walking.  
  
"Maybe you just haven't noticed yet," Usagi muttered.  
  
Andrew stopped and turned his head, "Oh I've noticed."  
  
A smile crept to his lips, and if there weren't a dozen other customers sitting around, Usagi would have thrown her purple chair pillow right at his head. Instead, she huffed and turned to face the window.  
  
Jon is a great guy for me. He's honest, smart, hard-working, we have a lot in common... It would be nice to be able to spend more time with him, but it's not his fault we can't... Well, it's not all his fault anyways. He has a business to run, and a successful business at that. I love that he cares about what he does... "Hee hee hee," Usagi started to blush. Damn, is he sexy!  
  
Usa stopped daydreaming and started noticing what was going on outside. Tiny drops of water began to hit the window pane, and a few cars driving by turned on their windshield wipers. The soft mummer of chatting customers now accompanied by soothing sounds of rainfall was overwhelmingly relaxing. After many sips of her jasmine tea, Usagi's eyes batted shut and she fell into a comfortable sleep.  
  
  
  
A warmth pressed itself against Usa's forehead; she stirred into a slow reunion with reality.  
  
"Usa? Are you awake, Usagi?"  
  
The man's soft words brought a smile to Usagi's face.  
  
"Jon," she wrapped her arms around the man's neck as he bent down to help her stand up.  
  
Laughing, the man took off his heavy brown coat and put it around Usagi's shoulders, "It's good to see you too."  
  
Usa snuggled into Jon's side, getting comfortable.  
  
"Don't get used to standing here, we have to take off, Rabbit."  
  
Usagi made a terrible face, "Oh, I hate it when you call me that."  
  
Jon pushed Usagi towards the glass door of the coffee shop, "Your folks will be expecting us in about ten minutes for dinner, and I don't want us to be late."  
  
Usagi held fast against Jon's pushing, "That reminds me, where were you today?"  
  
Jon looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean, where was I?"  
  
"Three thirty, behind Coffee Cup... ring any bells?" Usagi started remembering her long wait in the back alley, and got more annoyed. "I waited almost an hour for you there!"  
  
Jon widened his eyes in remembrance, "Oh that! I almost forgot."  
  
"No, you did forget," Usagi corrected him.  
  
Let's just get going and I'll explain on the way.  
  
"You better," the woman twisted away from Jon's embrace and threw his coat back into his open hands, "What time is it now, anyways?"  
  
Jon pushed his buttoned sleeve up his arm to check his watch, "Five forty eight. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't sleeping that long," Usagi started walking towards the back of the shop, "I plan on getting to bed early tonight."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jon stood watching Usagi get farther and farther away, "Where are you going now?"  
  
"Maybe Andrew's hungry." Usagi couldn't turn around to face Jon with such a big smile on her face. Jon did not understand her relationship with Andrew very well, and tended to get a little jealous whenever she mentioned him.  
  
"No," Jon weakly protested.  
  
Usagi ignored him and strode into the kitchen, "Andrew?"  
  
The dirty blonde man stuck his head out from between an expresso maker and oversized coffee grinder, "Hey, you're awake."  
  
"I was just wondering if you would care to join me for dinner at the Tsukino residence."  
  
"Well, hey baby, you just need to ask once," Andrew came up close to his friend and began to give her a booty dance.  
  
"Oh my God! Andrew!" Usa laughed and tried to smack the gigolo away. "I meant dinner at my parents house!"  
  
The dancing queen stopped his convulsions, "Yeah, I figured." He started dancing again.  
  
"Being in this place so long is doing something to you." 


	2. Chapter II

Cheery yellow light poured through the open door, "Hi kids! Andrew! What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
Andrew nodded at the blue haired woman clad for cooking, "Mrs. Tsukino, always a pleasure."  
  
"Oh Andrew, you make me sick sometimes," Usagi pushed past him and went inside the house to hug her mother.  
  
"Be nice, honey," Usagi's mother gave her daughter a tight squeeze.  
  
"Hey, Usa!" Usagi's brother walked out from the dining room and came to the door, "I see you brought your husband-to-be and ditched the boyfriend."  
  
Mrs.Tsukino's eyes brightened and she clasped her hands together in joy, "Wouldn't that just be lovely. Andrew and Usagi..."  
  
Usa gave her brother a menacing look, "Stop encouraging her."  
  
"Oh well," the lady of the house let out a short sigh, "there's always hope."  
  
Usagi and Andrew politely ignored Mrs.Tsukino and made their way to the dinner table.  
  
"Your father will be here any minute; he was running a couple errands up town," Usagi's mother started to bring out her side dishes.  
  
"Want some help, mom?" Usagi watched her mother go back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room they were sitting in.  
  
"Oh no, honey," she waved off Usa's offer, "this is the only exercise I get these days."  
  
"Well you look great," Andrew gave Mrs.Tsukino a wink.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "If you want, we can go for a run together in the mornings."  
  
Her mother laughed, "You flatter me, but really, I wouldn't last through a quick run around the block."  
  
"How about yoga?" Usagi stole a green bean from one of her mother's dishes, "We can take a class on the weekends."  
  
The older woman considered this for a moment, "Maybe."  
  
Lights flashed through the windows outside and Mrs.Tsukino went to open the front door. In a few moments Mr.Tsukino walked in wearing his usual business attire with matching cardigan vest.  
  
"Good evening everyone," Mr.Tsukino was given a kiss on the cheek from his wife.  
  
Andrew stood up from the dining chair he was sitting on, "Mr.Tsukino."  
  
Usagi's father grew a wide smile and he walked over to shake Andrew's hand, "What a surprise! Andrew, how are you doing, son?"  
  
"Good, good," the two men joined the others at the dining table.  
  
"So, Usagi," her father looked at her with scrutiny, "where is this Ito fellow?"  
  
"Oh, he couldn't make it," Usa answered lightly.  
  
Her father laid his hands down on the table, "Yes, I realize that, but why isn't he here?"  
  
Andrew happily spoke up, "that's a good story..."  
  
"No it's not," Usagi cut in.  
  
The other three Tsukinos were amused.  
  
"What's the big secret, Meatball Head?" Usagi's brother looked at her smugly, knowing he was getting under her skin.  
  
Usa shot him an icy glare.  
  
"Jon ditched Usagi for some client of his this afternoon, and she decided to leave him out of a delicious meal tonight as revenge," Andrew spilled out the gist of his prior conversation with Usagi before she could get a word in edgewise.  
  
Usa sighed, "Thanks, Drew, but you left out some important details. Jon was going to pick me up and take me out to a very nice lunch with him at Kuroi To Shiroi, but he got an urgent call from one of his clients."  
  
"He told Usagi to wait in an alley for him and never showed," Andrew crossed his arms in unison with Mr.Tsukino and stared at Usa.  
  
"You're making it sound worse than it really was," Usagi started heaping mounds of steamed rice on her plate, "let's eat, okay?"  
  
"My daughter has no business standing alone in some alleyway; I don't care who your waiting for!" Mr. Tsukino was getting heated.  
  
"Daddy, it's not like that," Usagi tried to reason with him, "I was behind the Coffee Cup, totally fine."  
  
"She had been waiting there for over an hour before I saw her and had her come inside the shop," Andrew cried in pain as Usagi jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
Her younger brother started helping himself to the platters of food laid out, "Well I'm glad he's not here."  
  
Andrew leaned over and hit fists with him across the table, "Me too."  
  
"You boys," Mrs.Tsukino said smiling with a head shake. She then turned more serious, "Why would he have you meet him in an alleyway, Usagi? What's wrong with waiting inside?"  
  
Usagi almost choked on a water chestnut.  
  
"Andrew's in there," Usa's brother said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Usagi gulped down some water. She couldn't tell them why she would meet Jon behind the coffee shop. Let them think what they wanted.  
  
Clearing her throat, Usagi tried to steer the conversation away from the alleyway topic, "I actually did meet him inside later that day; however, once he told me about having a late lunch with his client-in-need, I suggested that he not bother coming to dinner on such a full stomach."  
  
The youngest Tsukino began clapping, and Usagi gave him another dirty look.  
  
"You can meet him another time," Usagi watched disappointment cloud her mother's face.  
  
"If you insist," Mr.Tsukino took a bite of sweet roll.  
  
Dinner went by quickly, and it wasn't long before Usagi and Andrew said their goodbyes to the family.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Andrew opened his car door for Usagi.  
  
"I guess," the twenty one year old took a seat in Andrew's red 1966 Rambler. As soon as the driver took his seat, Usagi smiled mischievously, "When's the last time you had a girl in here?"  
  
Andrew started the engine and brought it to a low growl, "How do you mean?"  
  
His grin caused Usa's arm to reflex into a slap across his arm, "Yeah right, heartthrob!"  
  
Andrew laughed as the two drove off down the street. Usagi shook her head trying to shake out any thoughts of Andrew and some woman... It was too disturbing.  
  
"Anyways," Andrew began, changing the subject, "I'm having a little get together Friday night and was hoping you could come."  
  
"It's not a Halo party, is it?" Usagi remembered the last two times she attended a little shin-dig at Andrew's apartment, and both occasions were filled with hours of watching the 18-26 year old male demographic playing an X-box game.  
  
"No, Miss I'm-too-good-for-Halo... It's actually a house warming party."  
  
"Wow, Drew," Usa sat back in her seat and gave a quiet laugh, "you're about three years too late for that one, aren't you?"  
  
The driver took one hand off the steering wheel and patted Usagi on the head, "No, little one. It's not for me."  
  
Usagi tried to escape the great hand of hair messing, "Well then who is it for?"  
  
"That's why I want you to come," Andrew stopped his harassment on Usagi's head. "So..."  
  
Usagi tried fixing her hair back into two perfect buns, "So, I'll come."  
  
"Excellent." 


	3. Chapter III

Usagi surveyed the pristine bathroom with satisfaction; there wasn't a trace of her left to be found. Zipping up her small handbag full of toiletries and hair care products, the optimistic blonde strode onto the plush carpet of the bedroom and headed for the front door.  
  
Before Usa got as far as the kitchen, she heard a door open and slam shut, followed by quick footsteps moving her direction, "Damn."  
  
In a few seconds Jon walked around the corner and came face to face with his love interest, "Usagi!"  
  
He dropped the day's mail he was holding onto a nearby side table and wrapped his arms around the surprised woman, "I wish I could come home to this more often."  
  
Usagi put on a polite smile and pulled away, "I was just grabbing some things I had left here, but now I have them, so..."  
  
Jon shrugged, picked his mail back up and went into the kitchen. His voice echoed back to Usa, "So where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
Usa slowly started moving for the front door again, "Just stopping at Andrew's place."  
  
"Oh? What's happening there?"  
  
"He's throwing a house warming party for some mystery guest," Usagi continued on her path towards freedom.  
  
Jon came back to the hall with a glass of vodka in his hand, "Can I get you a drink before you go?"  
  
A small, manicured hand was raised, "You know me," Usagi looked up at her boyfriend, "not a big drinker."  
  
Before Usa could reach for the front door lock, Jon stepped in front of her, "Need a date, Rabbit?"  
  
Usagi cringed at the sound of her loathed nickname, and looked up just in time to see hurt cross Jon's face.  
  
Why was she trying to get away from him all of a sudden? Standing before her was the hottest lawyer in the country practically begging to spend time with her, and all Usagi could think about was escaping.  
  
She shook her head and pushed past him to open the door, "I probably won't be out long anyways. Andrew's parties aren't exactly news worthy."  
  
Mr. Ito watched as the woman he loved stumbled away, and dread began to overcome him, "Usa!"  
  
Usagi stopped and looked at the man leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Ten o'clock, behind the..."  
  
"Will you be there this time?" Usagi cut in, knowing exactly where Jon wanted to go.  
  
The somber man stared at Usagi intensely, "I promise I'll wait for you there."  
  
Usa nodded and more slowly this time, walked away from the man that loved her. When did things get so serious with Jon? Usagi laughed at herself thinking of their first few meetings; was she ever anything but serious with him? Time for a reality check with an uninvolved party. Where was her bouncy brunette friend right now?  
  
After getting in the comforting seat of her car, Usagi whipped out her trusty cell phone and dialed.  
  
Two rings later, "Hello?"  
  
Usagi smiled at the warm feminine voice at the other end of the line, "Makoto, hi! It's Usagi."  
  
"Hey, girl! How's it going?"  
  
Two pans of homemade brownies and several hours later, Usagi and Makoto laid belly up on a Queen size bed staring at a mural of clouds.  
  
"So what are they supposed to be again?" Makoto tilted her head quizzically.  
  
A laugh burst out of Usagi, "They're clouds, baka!"  
  
Makoto elbowed her friend, "No, I mean, what shapes are they in?"  
  
Usagi got quiet and thought for a moment, "Well every time I look at them I see something different."  
  
"Oooo," Makoto's eye's widened, "magic clouds..."  
  
There was a moment of hesitation before the two erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
Usagi focused her watery eyes on the ceiling once more, "I see a bunny."  
  
Makoto laughed even harder, "Usagi, you ARE a bunny!"  
  
The two were now laughing so hard it took a few moments for them to hear the phone ring on Usagi's night stand.  
  
Usagi tried to compose herself as she reached for the receiver but Makoto grabbed it first, "Aloha! Konichiwa! Hi, hi! Hola!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is anybody home?" Makoto started giggling again.  
  
"Give me that," Usagi huffed taking the phone back from her giddy mate.  
  
She placed the phone to her ear in time to hear Andrew's voice on the other end of the line, "Please don't tell me you're coming with Usagi tonight."  
  
"Andrew! Mako-chan is our friend!"  
  
Makoto got up closer to Usagi and spoke into the phone, "I heard that, buddy!"  
  
Andrew stumbled around to find the right words, "Yes, but tonight is supposed to be a low-key gathering.  
  
"A gathering?" Makoto pressed her face against Usa's to listen in on the converstation. "Only Andrew would call some party a 'gathering.' How boring."  
  
"Look, I can't get anymore complaints from the neighbors about being to loud. They're going to kick me outta this place pretty soon."  
  
"A reliable rent payer like you? I doubt that." Usagi gave slight reassurance to her friend.  
  
"No disrespect, Mako-chan, but you and Usagi in the same room are not the definition of quiet hours."  
  
"I know," Makoto started, "let's bring Mina!"  
  
Andrew gasped, "Hell the fuck no! Didn't you just hear what I said? Usagi, you know-"  
  
"We're just kidding, Andrew," Usagi rolled her eyes, "Why are you so tense today?"  
  
"Sorry, there's just a lot going on right now and I want tonight to be perfect," Andrew sighed.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with a nameless guest of honor?" Usagi smiled at the silence that followed. It sounded like she guessed right.  
  
After many seconds passed, Andrew addressed Usagi, "Seven thirty, okay?"  
  
"That's a little early, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, do you want to meet her first or not?"  
  
"Her?" Usagi and Makoto asked in unison.  
  
"Makoto, you're welcome to come around eight if you promise to keep it down a couple notches."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Amy, Drew,"Makoto chided, "Not too cool."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Usagi cut in, "We'll see you later then."  
  
"I'll bring my people!" Makoto quickly yanked the phone from Usa's hand and turned it off. "I can hear him screaming in his little apartment right now."  
  
Usagi shook her head. Ever since Makoto's feelings were rejected by Andrew all those years ago, Mako-chan had done nothing but tease and torment him. Although that was far better than how she treated the other men who had broken her heart. Usagi winced as she thought of Tom, Makoto's cheating ex-boyfriend, hobbling to the University with a leg brace and eye patch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked staring at the sour look on Usagi's face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Usagi wasn't going to see the pillow in Mako's arms get torn to shreds.  
  
"Let's get ready then," Makoto hopped off the bed, "Do you think I should make some quick snacks to bring?" 


End file.
